Orendi/Appearance
Taunts and Skins do not changes gameplay in any form and are strictly cosmetic. Taunts Chaos-Incarnate.gif|'Chaos Incarnate' Default Staring-Contest.gif|'Staring Contest' Complete Lore Challenge "That's a Very Nice Hat Trick" BWAAAAAAAH!.gif|'BWAAAAAAAH!' Rewarded at Character Rank 15 Up-Close-and-Personal.gif|'Up Close and Personal' Randomly rewarded when opening Rogue, Core or Magnus Loot Packs Hand-Puppet-Theater.gif|'Hand Puppet Theater' Available for Digital Deluxe Edition The-Eye-Have-It.gif|'The Eye Have It' Marketplace purchase * Bad-Hep.gif|'Bad Hep' Marketplace purchase * Hang-Loose.gif|'Hang Loose' Marketplace purchase * Skins Base IT'S MEEEE ORENDIIIIII.jpg|'IT'S MEEEE ORENDIIIIII' Default CHOCO-LATE SMOOOOTHIE.jpg|'CHOCO-LATE SMOOOOTHIE' Rewarded at Character Rank 4 YAAAAY IT'S ANOTHER ORENDI.jpg|'YAAAAY IT'S ANOTHER ORENDI' Rewarded at Character Rank 8 A POEM I CALL YOUR GUTS.jpg|'A POEM I CALL: "YOUR GUTS"' Rewarded at Character Rank 11 HEY GUYS HEY GUYS HEY GUYS.jpg|'HEY GUYS HEY GUYS HEY GUYS' Rewarded at Character Rank 14 BRAINS.jpg|'BRAINS' Complete Challenge "Master of Orendi" SLAUGHTERFACE.jpg|'SLAUGHTERFACE' Randomly rewarded when opening Rogue, Core or Magnus Loot Packs LOOK AT ME LOOK AT ME LOOK AT ME.jpg|'LOOK AT ME LOOK AT ME LOOK AT ME' Randomly rewarded when opening Rogue, Core or Magnus Loot Packs HNNNNGH.jpg|'HNNNNGH' Randomly rewarded when opening Rogue, Core or Magnus Loot Packs WHERE'D EVERBODY GOOO.jpg|'WHERE'D EVERBODY GOOO' Complete "The Prologue" SHOW ME THEM GUTS, FELLA.jpg|'SHOW ME THEM GUTS, FELLA' Sign into SHiFT from Battleborn Tap GET IT GET IT.jpg|'GET IT GET IT' Available for Digital Deluxe Edition THE DARK SEES IN ME.png|'THE DARK SEES IN ME' Randomly rewarded when opening Magnus Loot Packs ITS GOOD FOR YOU.png|'IT'S GOOD FOR YOU!' Randomly rewarded when opening Magnus Loot Packs Story Operations RAGE RAGE RAGE.png|'RAGE RAGE RAGE' Complete "Attikus and the Thrall Rebellion" as Orendi with at least FANCYPANTS.png|'FANCYPANTS' Complete "Attikus and the Thrall Rebellion" as Orendi with at least I Spy DIE DIE DIE.png|'I Spy DIE DIE DIE' Complete "Toby's Friendship Raid" as Orendi with at least BLEACH'UMS.png|'BLEACH'UMS' Complete "Toby's Friendship Raid" as Orendi with at least SACK OF STRING ON STICKS.png|'SACKS OF STRING ON STICKS' Complete "Oscar Mike vs. the Battle School" as Orendi with at least CRISPY ON THE INSIDE.png|'CRISPY ON THE INSIDE!' Complete "Oscar Mike vs. the Battle School" as Orendi with at least ITS JUST CRAN-APPLE AND GUTS.png|'IT'S JUST CRAN-APPLE! AND GUTS' Complete "Montana and the Demon Bear" as Orendi with at least IM SCARED OF SCARING THE DARK.png|'I'M SCARED OF SCARING THE DARK' Complete "Montana and the Demon Bear" as Orendi with at least FEED MEEE.png|'FEED MEEE' Complete "Phoebe and the Heart of Ekkunar" as Orendi with at least WE HAVE TO COOK.png|'WE HAVE TO COOK' Complete "Phoebe and the Heart of Ekkunar" as Orendi with at least * Marketplace FFFFFFKJTGH SUMMERTIME.jpg|'FFFFFFKJTGH SUMMERTIME!' Marketplace purchase * THE LAST LAUGH.jpg|'THE LAST LAUGH' Marketplace purchase * I AIM WITH MY HANDS AND EYES.jpg|'I AIM WITH MY HANDS AND EYES' Marketplace purchase * PLAY WITH THE ASHES.jpg|'PLAY WITH THE ASHES' Marketplace purchase * * Notes *There is a small chance that Marketplace skins and taunts can be found when opening Magnus Loot Packs. *'I PLAY WITH THE ASHES' not only alters the model to reference Tiny Tina, but also adds a few of her voice lines from Borderlands 2. **Since skins doesn't affect characters' taunt animations, this skin gives an impression of invisible hat and mask. Trivia *'WE HAVE TO COOK' skin references the popular AMC TV series Breaking Bad. '' *'I PLAY WITH THE ASHES''' references another Gearbox Software game series – Borderlands, specifically Tiny Tina as her and Orendi share the same Voice Actor, Ashly Burch. Category:Appearance